Such Complicated Life
by zin-chan-luvs-u
Summary: Improved version of Rejected, Popstar! What the! And good news... Collab with franzine-chan! Okay so... Summary ! Lucy and Yukino are best friends. While on the other hand, Sting and Rogue are best friends. What can you expect? Heartbroken hearts, childhood friends, love, complicated life, popstars, rivals and yadda yadda!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy has always liked Rogue. On the other hand, Yukino has always like Sting. The two girls were best friends and would always do **_Everything _**together while the two boys were childhood friends even closer. The two boys, a.k.a Sting and Rogue, are the school's famous boys. On the other hand, Yukino and Lucy are the school's nerds.

* * *

**Present**

Lucy's P.O.V

My hair is brown that reaches only on my shoulders, I have high-graded glasses and I'm wearing my uniform, neatly. Not like any other girls, just to impress the boys. Yukino has shoulder-length, black hair. She wore her uniform more neatly, and has low-graded glasses.

My best friend and I am ready to confess our love to 'them'. We saw them and went near to them. Yukino spoke first,

"Sting may we talk in private?" she asked him. He nodded as they went somewhere else.

"Rogue,..._Ilikeyou_" I said the last part in one breath

"Lucy I am sorry, I like you as a afriend. You are everything I need in a friend: loyal, trust worthy, kind, and others so I guess that affect our friendship and I hate nerds like you" he said as I made a pretty good excuse and run off

**at Yukino; **her P.O.V

"Sting, I like you and I am not wishing that our relationship will grow" I said gently

"Okay,I am glad you understand," he said "`cause I hate nerds like you" he said the second part quietly but I manage to hear it after I heard that I run off

_after a week_

**Rogue's P.o.v**

I kinda feel sorry for saying things like that to Lucy. There's a rumor spreading school that some of my fan girl made her leave, like she would never leave right?

**Sting's P.o.V**

I didn't mean to put it in that way...

I mean she would forgive me right?...

and Yukino is a nice girl, she deserves something better...right?...

There is a rumor that she was embarrass to see me...

**_Rogue and Sting P.O.V_**

That's it! I have questions in me like:

Are the rumors true?

Are Lucy/ Yukino going to forgive us?

Are Lucy/ Yukino even here?

Did we went too harsh?

and more!

That's it I'm going to find them!

_**3rd Person's**_**_ P.O.V  
_**

After a couple of days have passed they hadn't seen the 2 girls they said their problem to each other, so they decided to asked Levy and the conservation:

"Levy, since you are Lucy and Yuki-" the boys said together and was cut off by a

_**SLAP!**_

"Ow ,what was that for?" Sting asked while rubbing the part of the slap

while Rogue stood quiet

"You have no right to call their name" Levy angrily said

"Okay" Sting said simply

"Anyways, where are they?" Rogue said almost angry

"They moved school," Levy said and sobs, "be-b-because o-of you t-t-two"

"What?!" they asked, shocked to know it.

**Done!**

**me: Do own nothin' but this story, now did you enjoy the improved version of:**

**'Rejected, Popstar?! What the?!'**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yukino's P.o.v**_

We are now in a train going to St. Dreams Academy where we will study, we have our own dreams like me to become a famous singer and pianoist Lucy to be a famous guitarist and singer. We promised each other to succeed first before boys unless if it is by accident on falling in love. We are almost there, as Lucy is asleep in my shoulder, quietly. I woke her up.

"Are we there yet?" asked by my bff

"Yes, now please get up"I said

"Now let's get ready not to look like nerds** " **she said to me

I remove my ugly black wig and put it in my bag.I remove my glasses and the contacs who's making my eyes blurry and I tied my hair sidewards.

Lucy remove her glasses and removes her lifeless contacs. It shows a pair of honey brown eyes. She removed her brown wig and combed her hair, gracefully. It reveals a beautiful, waist length, blond hair.

"Yukino, may we go to the hairsalon first?" she asked

"If we are going in a hairsalon, then we'll just register on the school and say to them, that we will start school on Monday **[[A/N: by the way in this story it is Thursday and that is not the date of Phil.]]** and we will shop." I replied and I saw in Lucy's eyes full of happiness

"Really? You promise?"Lucy asked

_'Boom! and that is it Lucy's childlessness taking over...Although I kinda liked that part of Lucy' _I thought

"Yes, I promise" I reply

"Pinky? "she challenged

I laughed at her childness, "I pinky promise"

_**No one's p.o.v**_

After 5% of their time they finally are out of the train. They started having a girl talk:

"So how many J did you bring?"Lucy asked her best friend

"Me? 10,000,000 well actually that's all I have, you?" Yukino replied

"Oh! Me! It is like yours plus, 1,000,000 so that makes our allowance 21,000,000 J let us have a apartment first, before shopping" Lucy said as they started walking

After a couple of minutes they found a 4 floor apartment and **bought** it not rented it.

So they went shopping.

Lucy bought a pink sleeveless top that only covers her breast and reveals her tummy **[[A/N:More like a tube to me but hey! Franzine-chan and zin-chan-luvs-u are wearing it right now.]]**and a very short skirt and simple dresses and formal dresses.

Yukino bought a shoulder sleeve. That only covers her breasts too. The end it has a tight bow. She bought two of those. One is navy blue and one is white with polka dots. She bought maong shorts and she bought simple tops, too.

_**Time Skip: after the salon and nail art which they decided to**_

_**Yukino's P.o.v**_

_'I looked at my nails... Wow! It's blue! It has design! Okay Yukino calm down...It has 2 clouds and between it is a sun shining bright each finger. I made my hair grow waist length.' I _thought

_**Lucy's P.o.v**_

_'My nail art was pink with beautiful flowers as design. I saw Yukino freaked out like cray-cray. About my hair? I let them dye my hair colored-cherry blossom and I let them leave some of my blonde hair. Making it look like cherry blossom- colored with blond highlights. I didn't let them cut my hair BUT I let them make my hair below my butt.' _I thought

_**Time skip :Monday**_

_**Lucy's Pov**_

We are now at school so far we are gettin' a lot of whistles from boys. Some jealousy aura from right girls. Some, a kind smile and 'can you be my friend ' aura from the left girls

Then, we heard:

"Lucy, Yukino is that you?" 5 girls and a boy said

**Cliffhanger!**

**me: done!**

**Franzine-chan: Thanks zin-chan-luvs-u! We not own anything but the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**EEkk! Wrong post! As for that! Double chapters!**

**Chapter 3-Misterious Person or People Revealed**

"Erza, Minerva, Rufus, Kagura, Ultear, Meredy! My childhood friends!"Yukino and Lucy shouted as they tackled them to a hug and they all fell in the ground.

"Miss Yukino, Miss Lucy what are you doing here?" Rufus asked the 2 girls.

"We came here to see if you and Yuki dated and where's Yuki?" Lucy asked and Rufus and Yukino blushed furiously

"And Lu?" Yukino added

"They are right beside you."Erza said

...

...

.

.

.

.

Blink

...

...

.

.

.

.

Blink.

"Wait!" Lucy and Yukino said and pointed at each other, "You're Yuki/Lu?!"they shouted and nodded after

"I am serious" Rufus said strictly

"Well me too" Lucy said as Rufus blushed redder

"Well, she is joking we are here `cuz..."Yukino explained... after she explained

"So what you're saying is you acted like nerds in your previous school and then you fell in love with the 2 famous boys in the school and you confessed and rejected then, changed school `cuz of broken-hearted?" Ultear said Lucy and Yukino nodded

"I feel sorry for you" Meredy said frowning while hugging Ultear from behind

"What about you guys?" Yukino asked

_**Lucy's and Yukino's P.o.v**_

"Famous swordswoman" Erza and Kagura said at the same time _'Expected' _we thought

"To learn Time Ark and history" Ultear said _'Not bad' _we thought

"To be with Ultear and to be great in computing and researching" Meredy said _'the first expected and second wow' we _thought

"To be a famous Memory-make man "Rufus said _'Of course' _we thought

"To protect my friends and to be a famous boxer" Minerva said _'Awwww, but that was totally unexpected' _we thought

_**No one's P.o.v**_

While they were having fun at the St. Deams Academy Sting and Rogue are having a misery

**on Sabertail [[-sounds familiar]]Academy **

Sting & Rogue are having a life/death situation(for them).

They knew they were in love but they didn't knew who.

Well their choices are:

- Lucy

- Yukino

LOVE at first sight is the word they did not believe.

Over all of it, they were in love but shrugged it off.

Vase... is what kind of heart they broke...

Epic fail or was too late to discover their feelings.

~Get the message?~

They they were in love `cuz:

When they said those mean words to them their heart ached and thought of:

Lucy for Sting

Yukino for Rogue.

So that absolutely prove that they were in love. Plus, Mira gave advice to them and see who's your true love. They must see them again and see who's much fun to be with and which heart beats more fast and loud when you are with her **[[not true I think]]**

They even asked Lisanna (with Natsu) and Bisca (with Alzack)if they look in love.

Course they said yes.

But they still didn't believe so they asked Natsu and Alzack what does it feel to fall in love.

Natsu and Alzack said everything they knew on love.

Sting and Rogue gave up.

They...were in love...with...Lucy and Yukino.

On Friday they just couldn't take it anymore. They are going to ask were the two girls enrolling.

_**Time Skip:On Monday-the day, Lucy and Yukino was re-united by her childhood friends**_

They went to Levy and asked: "Levy where are Lucy and Yukino!?" Sting almost shouted

"Huh? Oh, I don't know"Levy said camly

"Okay thanks for the informa-" Sting said while turning to their class but Rogue pulled Sting's collar

"Liar," Rogue said, "tell the truth"

"They're far away! To leave their dreams!"Levy said

"Tell me it is not true!"Sting said trying hard not to cry

"Can't" Levy said

Months had pass but they still aren't moving on.

A year too until one day...

**Done!**


End file.
